Retazos de cordura
by AzdreeM
Summary: Cuando es atacado por un mortífago, Draco Malfoy busca resquicios de fuerza en la locura que lo invade para salir indemne. Harry Potter es su inspiración. Este fic participa en el reto #22: "Escenarios de terror" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Tercer lugar ganadito :D


**Retazos de cordura.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los personajes reconocibles del Potterverso son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto #22: "Escenarios de terror" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Tema a plantear: Maldiciones Imperdonables.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba asustado. ¿Quién diría que un Malfoy pudiera asustarse? Bueno, después de todo él no era un ejemplo de lo que se suponía debía ser.

Observó el paisaje a su alrededor: Los árboles le rodeaban en todas direcciones, pequeñas ramas se situaban en la tierra de tal forma que sería casi imposible dar un paso sin hacer ruido, esa noche no había luna y sus ojos no lograban divisar lo que ocurría ante sus ojos más allá de cinco o seis metros, el sonido de algún que otro animal retumbaba en su cabeza. Era demasiado silencio. ¿Podía arriesgarse a conjurar un lumus? Tal vez sería poco prudente, tal vez podría delatar su localización.

Con sumo cuidado, apartó unas ramas del suelo bajo sus pies y con un grácil movimiento discordante con la situación se sentó en el suelo, su capa estaba sucia, húmeda por el sudor, olía a sucio, también llevaba varios días sin una ducha o una comida decentes. Se quitó la mochila que llevaba al hombro y la inspeccionó en busca de alimento o un artefacto que le pudiera brindar luz sin magia, alguna vez escuchó hablar de los encendedores a Harry, pero no creía que éste hubiera puesto uno para irse de misión con los mortífagos. Negando con la cabeza, intentó concentrarse, si traía a Harry a sus pensamientos se pondría vulnerable, y si eso pasaba, era probable que no volviera a ver al moreno nunca más.

Un ruido a su izquierda lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que eso habían sido pisadas. Cerró los ojos un segundo, implorando a Merlín y Morgana que solo hubiera sido su imaginación. Pero no, ahí estaba ese ruido chocante otra vez, abrió los ojos esperando ver a alguien o algo y cuando pasados unos segundos nadie ni nada apareció se permitió respirar con tranquilidad.

No lo sintió. El rayo verde chocó en la tierra, rasgándole la túnica en el acto.

― ¡Maldición!― exclamó por lo bajo. Se levantó a toda prisa, olvidándose de la mochila y de no hacer ruido, la adrenalina comenzando a correr por sus venas.

― ¡Te encontré, asqueroso traidor!

Intentó reconocer la voz de su atacante, aún no lo veía con claridad y buscando rápidamente en sus recuerdos se dio cuenta con sumo espanto que la voz de su atacante era la de Augustus Roockwood, uno de los mejores en las tropas de Voldemort, si Bellatrix era la mano derecha de aquel gusano, bien podía ser él la mano izquierda. Con el miedo de estar presenciado su joven muerte, invocó un Protego a tiempo de detener una Cruciatus.

― ¡Initium Capillus! ―contra atacó con la mayor rapidez que pudo, su alma dio un brinco cuando el maleficio alcanzó su objetivo y el cabello de Roockwood fue arrancado de su cabeza. El afectado soltó un alarido que le puso los pelos de punta, su expresión de terror lo hizo dudar un segundo.

―Expulso ―El hechizo de Roockwood se estrelló en el árbol detrás de él y la onda expansiva lo tiró al suelo, un dolor creciente en su espalda que le cortaba el aire le impidió levantarse de donde estaba. Buscó su varita con dificultad mientras el mortífago se acercó a él tambaleante pero con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

― ¿Crees que podrías escapar de nosotros, maldito imbécil? ¿Pensaste por un segundo que tu traición no sería expuesta, que no descubriríamos como te pones en cuatro para el jodido Harry Potter? ―la sonrisa se hizo aún mayor, rayando la locura en su mirada― ¡Crucio!

Un dolor insoportable lo llenó por completo, el cuerpo entero le punzaba, los gritos de agonía resonaron en la oscura noche asustando a las criaturas mágicas que había por ahí, casi podía sentir su mente triturándose, partiéndose y alejándose de esa realidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba durando, no podía concentrarse con suficiente propiedad. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de alguien asomó a su memoria: Harry, todo esto era por y para Harry. Buscó un resquicio entre la locura que lo invadía, entre el sentimiento de ser fragmentado en muchas partes, tenía que evadir la maldición. Encontró un recuerdo: Harry y él en la enfermería después de haberse batido a duelo en el baño, uno al lado de otro, él afectado por un Sectumsempra y Harry por un Crucio –que ironía, por cierto-, ¿cómo es que nunca antes había puesto atención en lo guapo que era? Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes, muchas peleas se hubieran arreglado de formas totalmente diferentes.

"¿Por qué eres tan insufrible?" le había preguntado Harry. "Cállate" había respondido él. Y aunque una parte de él anhelaba que se callara, la otra parte, la que ansiaba una vida, rogó para que no dejara morir la conversación. Fue el principio de su salvación, y ahora estaba ahí, sin saber qué hacer, porque si se desaparecía, no tenía ningún destino en el que no le esperaran para verlo morir, solo el viejo Dumbledore, Snape y Harry sabían que era un espía, y justo en ese momento ninguno podía ayudarlo.

Logró hacerse de su varita, entre recuerdos que le devolvían a la realidad, Rockwood reía a carcajadas.

―Debo llevarte al Señor Tenebroso con vida, aunque… no dijo cuánta vida ―se puso en cuclillas a su lado, con odio le escupió en el rostro. Rogó que ese lunático no diera cuenta con la varita entre sus dedos, cuando no lo hizo, susurró el maleficio que le salía tan bien como respirar.

―Sectumsempra.

Tal vez al final de todo, no estuviera tan cuerdo como él pensaba.

* * *

Corría. Corría como si su alma se fuera en ello, las casas a su alrededor estallando en llamaradas, los gritos de los habitantes le crispaban los nervios y los lamentos de los niños le encogían algo dentro en el pecho. Se escondió en el umbral de una casa, esperando a su oponente, por el rabillo del ojo lo vio acercarse, y saliendo justo en el momento adecuado lo interceptó.

― ¡Avada Kedavra!

Siguió corriendo, lanzando la maldición mortal a cualquiera con máscara que osara interponerse en su camino, los aurores y la Orden del Fénix hacían lo mismo. No alcanzaba a divisar a Harry pero sabía que estaba ahí, que pronto lo vería otra vez. Hacía varios meses desde su encuentro con Rookwood en el bosque, aún no recordaba cómo es que había despertado en el cuartel general de la orden, al menos lograba recordar que Harry abogó por él y ahora se encontraba abiertamente en el bando de la luz, luchando mano a mano con la persona más importante para él después de su madre. Lamentaba de verdad, que Dumbledore tuviera que morir hace poco, Snape le había dicho que era necesario, que después de él las cosas en la guarida de los mortífagos se habían puesto feas, que dudaban incluso de él y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Una mano se cerró sobre su hombro provocándole un sobresaltó y un grito de sorpresa.

―Shht, Draco, calma.

Se giró como un resorte para encontrarse con esos ojos esmeralda que lo hipnotizaban. Se vio envuelto en un abrazo.

―Harry, me diste un susto de muerte, ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza para hacer eso, cara rajada? ―las vibraciones de su risa chocaron contra su cuello, dándole fuerzas para aguantar lo que viniera. Se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para verle de nuevo el rostro: estaba descuidado, con barba de varios días, ojeras de muchas noches de sueño, sucio y despeinado.

―Bueno, me pasas tú ―le sonrió con inocencia, acercando su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios y darle un suave beso―. Aquí ya hemos acabado, nos esperan en el cuartel.

―Vale ―asintió.

Tomándolo de la mano se desaparecieron de Hogsmeade.

* * *

Draco no sabía que pasaba, la sombra que se cernía sobre él era una criatura que nunca antes había visto, parecía un dementor, pero más grande y temible, con dientes amarillos y afiladas garras que se cerraron sobre sus pies, soltó gritos mezcla de dolor y de miedo, pidiendo ayuda y preguntándose qué clase de broma era esa.

De la nada, la oscuridad se cernió sobre él.

* * *

Esta vez se encontraba en Malfoy Manor, corriendo por el vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras a sabiendas de que la habitación más segura para él en ese momento era su antigua habitación.

Los chirriantes gritos avanzaban detrás de él, sonaban como metal contra metal. Esas criaturas se parecían a los Inferi, más amorfas y con el aspecto de estar derritiéndose le perseguían multiplicándose cada vez más. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar Avadas a diestra y siniestra, con el sentimiento de rendición en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿De dónde salían esas cosas?

Al final de las escaleras apareció Harry, lágrimas de alivio recorrieron su rostro y corrió con ganas, solo faltaba la mitad del camino; pero aunque corría y no se detenía era como si Harry se fuera alejando cada vez más de él. Las escaleras, sufrieron de un hechizo, estaba seguro, ahora alargaban la distancia entre él y ese moreno de ojos esmeralda.

―Te quiero, Draco ―articuló con los labios.

La oscuridad lo llenó de nuevo.

* * *

Los ecos de pisadas resonaban a lo largo del pasillo, una mujer enfundada en una bata blanca y botas de tacón caminaba seguida de un joven de no más de veinticinco años.

― ¿Dice que ha empeorado? ―preguntó el joven.

―Lamento decírtelo, pero eres de las pocas personas que se interesan de verdad por él.

Al joven se le instauró un nudo en el pecho, los ojos le picaban. ¿Es que no podía ser feliz por una maldita vez en su vida? Las paredes blancas parecían darle una lúgubre bienvenida, ese color nunca se le antojó tan asfixiante. Cruzando unas cuantas puertas más apostadas a los lados del pasillo, llegaron a la puerta del fondo, una única ventana dejaba ver lo que ocurría dentro, y aunque no lo creía posible, su corazón se partió una vez más.

Dentro se encontraba Draco Malfoy, hecho un ovillo en una de las esquinas, temblando de pies a cabeza, probablemente estaba llorando. Regresó su mirada a la mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada afable.

― ¿Realmente no hay nada que se pueda hacer por él? ―sus palabras impregnadas de dolor sacaron una mueca en la medibruja.

―No lo sabemos con certeza, Harry. No ha estado reaccionando bien a las pociones tranquilizantes, ni a las pociones para dormir sin sueños, no sabemos cuánto pueda aguantar sin colapsar.

―Pero debe de haber algo, ¿por qué solo está él así? Ninguno de los demás actúa como él.

―No… no lo sé, Harry.

Regresó su mirada a la habitación, Draco ya no temblaba. Quiso creer que eso era buena señal hasta que lo vio levantarse de su sitio, correr de un lado a otro y gritar "Crucio" hacia la nada con la mano haciendo las florituras de la maldición, como si de verdad tuviera una varita entre los dedos y como si de verdad estuviera atacando a alguien. Su propio nombre salió de los labios del rubio y Harry se estremeció, aún en ese estado Draco era capaz de recordarlo.

―¡Déjalo en paz, maldito! ¡Harry es mío! ¡Avada Kedavra!

Una voz lo distrajo de su ensoñación.

―Sé que es difícil, pero si te sirve como consuelo, él siempre te llama en medio de cada episodio.

―Gracias, pero no. No es consuelo.

Dio media vuelta, deshaciendo el camino andado para poder llegar a la Red Flú de San Mungo y estar en su casa y ahogarse en su miseria como venía haciendo los últimos meses. Todo lo que estaba pasándole a Draco era culpa suya, lo sabía, entre él y Dumbledore le habían convencido para ser espía, para estar de su lado. Si ese día en la enfermería no le hubiera hablado, Draco sería un mortífago ahora, pero al menos estaría lo más a salvo posible, lo más cuerdo; o tal vez estaría en Azkaban, ya no sabía que era peor. Nunca supo cómo es que la información de su relación había llegado a oídos de Voldemort, pero se arrepentía.

No lo había podido salvar, no le había podido evitar ese horrible destino. Cuánto se arrepentía Harry Potter de no haber llegado a tiempo y salvarlo de Augustus Rookwood.

Por el camino se topó con Neville, quién lo saludó con una sonrisa afectuosa. "Que ironía" se dijo, "Ahora tenemos en común algo más que el cumpleaños".


End file.
